Fever
by Juunigatsu
Summary: Leena stand up Harry on their date and Harry waits for her in a blizzard storm. The result is that he catches a cold and a fever and since it is Leena's fault she must take care of...in his home! Yep another Harry/Leena romance! ~Finished~
1. Chapter One

"Fever"

Notes: This idea came to me in a dream. And yeah more Harry/Leena goodness. Sorry if my works are pretty much over the place but I'm bored. 

Faithfulness or stupidity? O_o; You decide…poor Harry-chan! I had to use some experience of myself when I was sick to help me write this. 

A note to flamers: You and what army? XP

Chapter One 

~*~

The cold January wind is chilling him to the bones as he stands in that corner, waiting for her. Harsh blizzard snow falls on his head, piling up to his knees. He thought he is going to turn into an ice cube if he wait around here any longer.

__

She promise to meet me here for our date…

He waited in that corner for hours upon hours. Even though he has a thick jacket, the extremely strong blizzard seems to tear inside, torturing him to an icy frost. A harsh gust whips at his chapped face. He winced from pain from the small frostbite wounds.

__

Where could she be? Leena…

~*~

"Boy that sure one hell of a blizzard." Said a muse Bit Cloud. Everyone of the Blitz team is ordered by Doc to stay in today due to the fierce storm. It was warm and cozy inside the base and luckily Doc. Steve just installed the new heater to make the place nice and warm. 

Leena was watching TV. As she stared at her favorite shows, she can't help but to think that she has forgotten something.

"_Hmmm…I knew I forgot something but what?" _She thought silently to herself. She tries to jumble her thoughts and remembers but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Man somebody who waits out there has to be stupid…" Said Brad.

Ah she got it now! She has a date with Harry! And oh no…she was late for him about four hours late! Leena knew that Harry would have wait for that long! On my god, does he still wait for her? For that long! It was nighttime already too and it's getting late!

She ran to grab her coat. Her teammates ask her where is she going and said, "To see Harry!" The Blitz Team stared at her in disbelief. 

~*~

She drives to their designated meeting place and searches for him. She always been cruel to him but to her this is the most cruelly act she could ever done.

She put her hands up to her mouth and yells out, "Harry? Hey Harry are you around here?"

She passes by their meeting place again and again but still no signs on him. She notice that at that corner there is a huge pile of snow and another point is that it was _"shivering" _violently from side to side_._

She hops out of her car and she shook the pile of snow. As the snow falls it reveal an icicle cube frozen Harry. 

Shoot and this is all her fault too. She carries him into her car and drove him home

~*~

Harry sneezes violently in bed and is horribly sick. Benjamin and Sebastian were cooking a hot chicken for him along with Leena. They could scold her for being a despicable person but Leena being angry at herself already they wouldn't dare to speak a word.'

When the chicken soup is done, she pours some soup in a bowl and personally brought the bowl to Harry.

"Thanks" He said hoarsely. His voice deepens due to stuff nose. The pressure in his nose goes through his head. He a pounding pain in his head.

"Oh my god…My head Is spinning…"  
"I'm sorry Harry! I forgot our date!"

"And are you busy?"  
"Sort of…"  
_"With Bit Cloud?"_ He snorted. Leena couldn't blame him for being angry with her.  
"Good god no! I just forgot because my dad ordered us to stay home due to the blizzard."  
He calms down a little. His tired body is aching all over, breaking down his frustration and strength. As he sips his soup, he keeps swaying back and forth like he is going to lose his consciousness.

"I'm not hungry." He admitted and falls into bed. Leena frowns and tucks in bed…its all her fault and to pay him back…she must take care of him…

To be continued…

Authoress: This story will be short…about three chapters including this one.


	2. Chapter Two

Too much Harry/Leena? Haha! Most of them are by me so shut your pie hole! If you are scared then good for you because that is what I'm trying to do! I hope you're scared of your wussy like pants. (Eeep I'm not good with comebacks…) I don't care and besides…I got nothing to do anyway…by the way Rinon if you forgot your password, you could retrieve back. Any time you log in do you notice that little box that says, "forgotten your password? Check this box to recover it" That is how you retrieve you password.

~ "_Welcome to the gateway to hell…"_ ~ Raven (A/N: Sorry I don't feel like my normal chipper self…Actually I'm never normal anyway.)

"Fever" 

Chapter Two 

~*~

Most of the days Harry would fall in a heavy sleep and Leena doesn't want to bother him. She would come and see how is he is doing everyday, even if his compound is 50 miles away from home.

Her stupid conscious keeps pestering her mind 24/7. There are two of them. Angel Leena and Devil Leena.

"Why hell you have to see this loser everyday?" Said Devil Leena. "You got better things to do…like killing Bit!"

"I forgot his date and I stand him up!" Said Leena.

"**HE **is the one who made the date remember? If he is the one who made the date then it was his fault that he has to stand there idiotically in the snow catching a cold and a fever!"

Leena takes this into consideration but then the Angel Leena poofs up and appears on her shoulder and retort, "But you're the one who says yes and besides do you ever think of all the nice things he tried to do to you for the sake for his feelings for you? What do you do to ever make it up to him?"

"Nothing." Leena replied.

"So what are you going to do?" 

"Stop feeling guilty and take care of him!"  
"Right and maybe Harry should stop suffering bad enough."  
"Darn!" Said Devil Leena. "Aw well kill Bit later okay?"

~*~

One fresh day, Harry is still lying in bed sick. A doctor came by and inject him with anti-biotic but the flu in him is still strong.

"When is he going to feel better doctor?"  
"It will take a while maybe a few days. Just leave him at his rest."  
And the doc left with the two of them alone.

Harry feels restless though. There she is, sitting next to him watching TV along with him. He wishes he could say something romantic to her and do some romantics with her but since he was sick he couldn't get near her. He doesn't want _her_ to get sick herself. Actually he wasn't much in a romantic mood anyway.  

_Oh my want fun. _He muses calmly. _Because I was sick I couldn't act or be my normal self. I wonder how Leena responded to this. _His weakened body has push his energy down so low that he couldn't even move a muscle. 

He decides to have a conversation with her. Despite all the sickness he had, he thought this is a good time to know her a little better…

"So Leena," He said in a very placid tone that even surprise Leena herself. "How are things going with you and the Blitz Team?"  
"Oh fine." He is a little disappointed in her short answer.

"What is the S class is like? I always wonder. You know I didn't make it in the tournament you know."

"Ah that is a difference. For one thing you get more pay."

"How about the battles?"  
"The opponents are tough." She sighs. "Because they more money they got bigger weapons."

"Well keep winning battles and you'll get some money."

There is some silence between them besides the T.V. 

"You know you have any plans on what to give on my birthday?" Said Leena.

"You're so spoiled. You always want something from people."

Ah…Harry is challenge her to a little spat. This is going to get interesting. 

"Well to me, it's let me know that people cared!"

"Does it have to start with me? I always gave you stuff and you show no feeling towards me."

"Because you act so ridiculous!"

"Well I can't help but to feel insecure!" Harry couldn't raise his voice at a normal level. It's low actually.

"Well so do I!" She retorts but with amusement. Both can't help but to smile.

There is a little silence. There is junk commercial on T.V talking about those silly horoscope hot lines.

"You know…" Said Leena. "I'm a Libra."

"I don't believe this hunk of junk." He said a grouchily this time but that because he has to keep sneezing

"Yeah me too but it's fun. I know a little bit of it."

"You do?"

"A little study of it actually." 

"Well tell me some. Since you say you're a Libra you probably know something about it."

"They say that Libra like a taste of fine luxuries."

"Ha that is true about you."  
"Well what about you? What is your sign?" Leena said.

"Leo." Harry said simply.

"Ha! Well that explains why you're so egocentric!"  

"What about Bit?"

"A Sagittarius. People of this sign are so optimistic."

"Suits him fine." He smiled. 

"And Jaime is a Gemini. Brad is a Cancer and Dad is Taurus."  
She seems to have a fun time talking about sign and it actually amusing because Leena doesn't seem to be the type that knows some of this stuff.

But in all in all in the end…it makes him feel less lonely…

To be continued…

Authoress: BAH! What a stupid chapter! This is what happens when I was bored out of my mind and half-asleep and awake…I want Starbuck Mocha! O_o;;;


	3. Chapter Three

It's hard to write this today because I feel like complete crap now. *Wilts like a dead leaf and withers away…*

"Fever"

Chapter Three 

For as long as Harry is sick, Leena stays by his side. When he was awake they would keep on talking in pleasant conversations like old friend until he fell asleep.

One thing Harry enjoys about Leena's company that if there is anything he needs, he could just ask her to get it for him. Like a cup of cocoa or a bowl of soup. Harry is being nice thought and doesn't over do it or she will be annoyed by his requests. But overall the feeling of her caring about him matters the most.

~*~

Harry has been sick for over two weeks.         The doctor that gave Harry shots says he has a very strong flu. 

"Doctor is he going to die?" Said a frantic Leena.

"Leena how could you say that!"

"Don't worry," Assured the doctor. "He will feel better."

~*~

A few more days later, he was recovering and was feeling better. It was February now and the weather is warming up. When he tries to get up, his legs hobbled from weakness because he was bedridden for too long.   
  


As he was recovering, he has enough strength to have a little walk with Leena but still feels a little weak. Surprisingly it was a warm day and they decide to take a walk in a park. Leena was holding his arm walking beside him. Harry leans on her a bit for a little support.

"Wow it was such a nice day…"

"For February."

"Well the weather is always crazy here."

"No kidding."

"I glad you feel better."  
"Not much but I'm okay."  
  


~*~

Harry grew tired shortly and they rest on a grassy hill nearby. They lie down next to each and watch fluffy clouds go by. They commented on what the clouds shaped look like and what it reminds them of.

"That one reminds me of a cookie." Said Leena.

"That one looks like a face."

"Wow."

Suddenly Leena sneeze.

"Bless you." Said Harry.

"Thanks." Then she sneezes again and again.

"Leena what is wrong."  
Her eyes are getting watery and her nose is getting red. She sneezes repeatedly.

"I don't know but suddenly my nose, ears and eyes got all itchy."

"I had you to the doctor right!"  
  


~*~

They found out that Leena is allergic. Pollen dust from the flowers of that hill they used to sit on an hour ago agitate her nose and she was has allergies.

"Aw man this bites Harry. Now I'm the one who is sick!"

"There is one thing wonderful about it." Said Harry cheerfully.

"What is that?" She said rather in an irate tone.

"I'll take care of you when you're sick just like you take care of me."  
"…Oh Harry."  
  


~*~

The End 

Authoress: I feel like crap, crap, crap…*Drowns in misery and dies*


End file.
